Possession
by The SkyWolves
Summary: Inspired by Edmondia Dantes' Yu-Gi-Oh fic of the same name. Those around Anakin Skywalker reflect on his other self, Darth Vader. PG-13 for violence.
1. Default Chapter

Possession  
  
Inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction by Edmondia Dantes by the same name, with permission  
  
By Anakin SkyWolf  
  
Summary: AU. The people around Anakin Skywalker reflect on his other half, Darth Vader.  
  
PG-13 for violence  
  
For those of you who are familiar with Dia's Possession, this does NOT include the sensuality or sexuality that are in the Yu-Gi-Oh version. Anakin and Vader are NOT lovers in this. They are symbionts.  
  
This starts out where it should… the beginning.  
  
Chapter I  
  
The Second Birth  
  
He's always been special. He has… powers, abilities, that make him unusual. His friends don't see those talents, but I do. I cannot help seeing him in a different way. He is different. It has always been so.  
  
Can he be blamed for who he is? I do not think so, for his abilities spring from something deeper than him. Something bigger than him. It may be that he is destined for great things. Or terrible things.  
  
For I have seen another him.  
  
Another side of him, one that I cannot explain fully.  
  
He is so young, and yet he has seen so much. Great suffering, deep despair. He has seen the life of a slave.  
  
It must have been inevitable that he would find a way to deal with things.  
  
It pains me to know how he has, though.  
  
His other side is fleeting, showing only at moments of terrible anger. I first saw the other one long ago.  
  
It was about three years ago. He was six, and very sweet. Bright-eyed, optimistic, and as clever as the Karrinian woodscat. He cared about everyone. He still does.  
  
In the marketplace, he and I were walking home from Watto's shop. It was around midyear, near the time of Boonta. So the Podraces were just around the bend. Rough beings from around the galaxy had centered on Mos Espa, and it was a dangerous time of year. I was keeping him close, trying to protect him.  
  
But he was the one to protect me. As we turned a corner, a Twi'lek male grabbed me by the wrist and shoved me against the rough stone wall. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth with his own, and began to rip at my clothing. He was very large, and I was overpowered. I prayed that help would come soon, but did not expect it.  
  
As my skirt tore off, I felt a wave of despair sweep through me. I knew that many women who were hurt in this way were killed afterward, and I feared for my son. Who would care for him, if he lost his mother?  
  
The Twi'lek's hand grabbed my thigh, but I abruptly felt his claws slice over my skin, and I could breathe again. I opened my eyes to see him fall backwards, knocked into the sand. He came up spitting grit, and I saw a blur land on him, grabbing his lekku and tying them into a knot. The Twi'lek screamed, and was thrown on his back. The blur wrapped hands around my tormentor's throat, and the Twi'lek cried for mercy.  
  
My vision cleared, and I saw just who was defending me.  
  
My son. My son, choking my enemy. My son, with his blue eyes blazing, was killing the Twi'lek.  
  
I cried for him to stop, begging him to let the Twi'lek go. By now, the large male was unconscious. I plead with my son, for the Twi'lek could no longer hurt me.  
  
His eyes turned to me, and he released his deadly grip. Rising to his feet, he calmly strode to me, picking up my skirt. Giving me a slight nod, he suddenly swayed. When he looked up at me once more, I saw confusion and fear in his eyes. Glancing at the skirt in his hands, he sniffed, and wrapped his arms around my waist, covering me with the skirt and burying his face in my belly.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Feedback is appreciated. 


	2. The First Master

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And another big THANKS to Dia!  
  
BTW, I forgot disclaimers last time. But, heck. If I have to credit a fanfic author with the idea for this fanfic, does anyone think I really own Star Wars?  
  
Chapter II  
  
The First Master  
  
I don't know about that kid. He's the smartest kid I've ever met, one helluva pilot, too, and I'll be damned if I know anyone who can fix a Pod as well. But he's... sorta creepy.  
  
Yeah, he's cute, so far as human kids go. But can ya blame a guy for being a bit freaked out 'cause his own slave intimidates him?  
  
Don't get me wrong. I've got tons of respect for him. He's done a lot of great stuff, and he's not even halfway grown yet. He's sharp, and that race he just won really shocked me. I didn't expect him to win, but, eh. He had what it took to win, and I bet Sebulba got cocky.  
  
But once, I saw something that was more than just amazing.  
  
It was freaky.  
  
Okay, what happened was, okay, the kid was... eight, I think. I dunno. Humans grow up weird. I'm pretty sure he was eight. He was just about to get off of work, and his mother was there to pick him up. Now, I had just finished a deal with a big-time customer, one who could have made me filthy rich. The boy's mother walked in, and caught sight of my new friend.  
  
Something must have scared her, because she gasped big. The guy was a Twi'lek with green skin, and when he saw her, he snarled. Shouting something about how her little brat wasn't around, he grabbed her and shoved her into a shelf, knocking her over a pile of sharp parts.  
  
What was I to do? Do ya think I can fight a Twi'lek twice my size? I'm a businessman, not a champ.  
  
I sort of flittered there, looking for a weapon that I could use- she was my property, after all- and I wasn't having any luck, when the boy darted in and WITHOUT TOUCHING HIM AT ALL, knocked the Twi'lek off of his mother. With a yell of some mad gibberish, he grabbed a deactivated droid about three times his size, and raised it easily over his head. A war-cry escaped him as he totally squished the guy like a bug. That wasn't enough, though. He began to fling a whole bunch of parts around- again with no contact- banging up my whole shop, but only the Twi'lek was injured. Then, the Twi'lek began to FLOAT IN MIDAIR.  
  
He was gasping for breath, choking until his green skin turned purple, and the boy just stood there, snarling. His mother sat up, and screamed for him to stop.  
  
It was about the time that the Twi'lek went permanently limp that I decided I should reign in my slave. The worst thing for business would be if someone came in and saw a pissed off little kid and a dead Twi'lek hanging in midair. I flew over to the kid, and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
The boy froze, then smashed me across my snout. How do ya think I lost my other front tooth? His mother crawled over to him, and threw her arms around him. She begged me to excuse him, but she didn't need to.  
  
I saw the boy stiffen, then blink. He became a totally different person than the one who hit me. He saw the blood streaming down my chin, looked at his bleeding mother, and then...  
  
He saw the pool of blood that used to be a Twi'lek.  
  
With a horrified scream, he ran out of the shop.  
  
"Oh, no!" 


End file.
